


Where's the Pie?

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dean isn't going without pie.
Kudos: 7





	Where's the Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where's the Pie?  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean isn't going without pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the DEW Theme: Quarantine; Characters: Any at spn_bigpretzel

“Where’s the pie, Sam?” A hint of desperation was in his voice. He had looked everywhere but couldn’t find any.

He gave Dean a guilty look. “There wasn’t any in town. I could try the next town over but it is getting kind of late and...”

Dean flipped the knobs on the tv. “The tv doesn’t work either.” _No pie and no Dr. Sexy._ He glared at Sam. “I’m willing to go without one but not both.”

Sam grabbed his keys and left in search of pie.

With a huge grin Dean reached behind the tv and plugged it in.


End file.
